white snow and black fire
by sweetlittlemiko
Summary: talaxkagome, ocxbrooklyn,hilaryxkai. Tala,Kagome, and Momo kagomes twin have been together since they where ten when their parents where killed so they were seprated eight years later their together again but can the stop this new evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi evrybody it's miko here with my very first fanfic and am proud to say it took me 2day's to do and P.S flame me and the hounds of hell shall eat your soles! thank you.**

**(disclamer):i do not own inuyasha or beyblade,dbz,yyh ( if i did kagome and tala would be together and kikyo would be died ming ming to )**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Beautiful darkblue eyes looked at the sunset as the person they belonged to silently figuered the beyblade in her hand it was a black and silver that sreved in and endless dance in the meddle was possedly the most beautiful wolf ever seen it hade midnight black fur whith stuning blue/grey eyes. It was surouded by black fire wich just add to its brillants.

The girl her self was just as lovely as the blade. She had long black/blue hair that whiched midthigh she had deep darkblue eyes that shined with the light of the moon her skin was a moon kissed was wereing a black corset with silver lace down her midthigh skirt was

black with chain mall,and last but not lest she were black midhigh(AN:is that spelled right?)

combat boot's.

_`i wander if he remember's me' _she thart as she looked over the small sea side turned from the sean below and placed the blade in thr holder at her side and began to walk to the place where she knew _he_ was where the man she love is a man she hasned seen for 8year's the man she promised her self to_`im comeing....tala`_was her last thought before she desaperd in the shadow's of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tala watched in mild amusment as his friend's argued for the second time that day about the same thing.

"My blade's better and you now it!" yelled tyson.

"My dronzer is ten time's better then that piace of junk" kai coldly said back.

thruoh all this hilary sighed why her best freind and boyfriend fight like they do shed never now

but they were starting to get on everyone's nevs so shed haved to put a stop to it now befor it got out of hand.

"Now now you two no more fighting you geting on evryone's nerv's" hilary said sturly

not wanting to make his girlfriend made kai promptly shutup,but tyson bing tyson dean't now how to

"yay and what you going to do about it" tyson said aragintly

Which only mad hilary mader so....

-5min later-

A very brused and broken tyson lay on the floor wall a very angery hilary stoped awy from him.

"idate" kai said and every one in the room just shuck there haed in agement.

Tala looked on silently his mind on other thing's like _her_ the one female to ever spark his enchrist.`_after all this year's and i stell can't forget her '_ he thought betterly as tear stand blue eyes flashed in his mind's eye.

`_why' _he thought `_why did they have to take you away from me'._he got up from his place lining on the wall and unnoyesly out the room.

he walked up the flight of stairs that laed to his room and silelntly closed the he sat there

his mind whent to the past to the day they took him away from her...

**(flashback)**

**"Tala-kun!"yelled a smaller version of the girl from yrulyer scremed as she takled the redhaead to the ground.**

**" did you harer theres a beyblade compation in town are you going to intor"**

**Said the over exeited raven.**

**"yay as soon as you getoff"tala diedpaned back to the girl**

**"b-but tala-kun you havend hugged me yet" she wined**

**"ok ok i'll hug you kagome" tala said with a grin as he huged the girl now idintafid as kagome.**

**kagome pouted at her boyfriend "oookkk" she said asshe pecked him on the lips**

**"now come on we have to meet my sister momo at the tunument"**

-time skip-

**three figher's walked home after a long day of blading **

**".awsome!"yelled a very happy pinkette **

**momo was a very happy girl her and kagome were futunla twin's and loved**

**onenother very much. momo had long nee lingth hair that was a hotpink color,and bloodred eye' was wereing a black and red midthigh skirt and a red corset and a black jackit she had red and black combate boots on her feet.**

**"that had to be the best beyblade tunumment yet "momo said happyly**

**"your just saying that cuse that new boy what was his name.. hiei(i do not ownT-T)smiled at you".tised kagome after some thaght**

**"nn...no its not"!!yelled a blushing momo **

**"yes it is"said kagome dose starting the onething that tala hates about his girlfriend and her sister a yes it is/no it's not fight**

**"no it's not"**

**"yes it is"**

**"no it's not" **

**"yes it-ok that's angh"!yelled tala**

**momo and kagome both poted at having there fight stoped**

**"now come on the victore party is at my house"said tala laghing at the cute face's they were macking**

-**time skip-**

**the three stared blankly at the four grave's of there parent's. tala did'ent understand how could this hapin to both there parents?the night of there tounument when they got to tala's house they fond thhe house in rulin's and both tala and kagome\momo's parents died.**

**tala looked at kagome and momo they were sufering the most out of enyone not only have they lost there parents but they were being seprarated kagome was going to there ant kunlun's house in tokyo wall momo was going to there ant chi chi's in west city.**

**so to say that both girls were sad was an under state mint**

**he wasent eney beter off not only was he loseing his girlfriend and bestfriend**

**but he was being sent to some school deep in the haert of rassha.**

**the same thought that came to him the day he found his parents died**_**`why'**_

**-time skip-**

**both kagome and momo just stared as there thing's where put in to befrant things momo's in a copsolco air plane and kagome's in a car tala stode next to them he was liveing an hour after them so his car wasent here yet.**

**a man with spikiy black hair and kind black/brown eye's came up to them and said "comon now momo your stuff's all in the plane it's time to go" said goku kindly he new what the girl was going to and he wasent going to fors her to do eney thing.**

**momo turned to her sister and bestfriend"good bye guy's i'll miss you so much" you could hare the taer's in her voice as she said qicklyhuged her sister and tala and ran to the plane.**

**"kagome its time to go"!yelled a small waman with black hair and bron eye's just as soft and kind as goku's.**

**kagome truned to tala and kissed him softly on the lip's "good bye tala i'll alway's love you" she said as tarer's ran down her face as he grabed her and said "ill alway's will love you to kagome no mater were you are or how far you go i'll love you rember that kagome please wait for me and don't forget ok". he said as taer's ran down his face.**

**kagome noded as she turned away from him and ran to the car.**

**an hour later a car came a took him to to that horrible place were he met kai and the other blizeblt(is that how you spell that?)boy's.**

_**end flashback**_

yes tala remebered that day that boris had his and there parent's killed he found that out a month after being there that they had wanted him, momo but since kagome and momo had living relativ's they only got him and since they could'ent locate kagome and momo they setald for just him.

_'were are you ...kagome' _he thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**that was my first ever story i hope and if you reviwe you get a hiei plushie(waves around doll) so reviwe and the first one to reviwe also get's a seto plushi so r.a.r**


	2. momo's life

**

* * *

**

It's me agin so for the long update thing's have been kind of hectic the last fu day's so i'v been working bet by bet on this so i hope you like this chapter couse in this one

**ecsplans momo's life with the goku and his famliy**

**(disclamer:i do not own inuyasha,dbz,yyh,or beyblade)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bright red eyes stared at the sean before her. of all the girl's in the world she had to get the wierd famliy. she sighed happly as trunks and goten started fighting over the last pice of cake today was her and her sister's b-day's her eyes sadend at the thought of her sister

she still rembered the day they were seprated that was the first day she came here she smiledat the memmeri she was so qriet back then the lose of her parent's and losing both her sister and friend hit her deep but they never gave up on macking her smile again.

**(flash back)**

**momo was silent the howl time in the plane goku had cept shoting worid glances at the stotic girl the only emotion on her face was pure sadness as twin trall of tear's fell down her pretty little face.**

**"you now it was hard on me to when my granfather died he was the only percen that cared about me but after sometime i relised that my grandad whod want me to go on with my life and be happy so i started to smile again and then i met bulma we started traveling and that's how i met my wife chi chi and the rest of my friend's.**

**im not asking you to forget but i want you to be happy and try to make friend's". goku said **

**momo just stared at him deep i her haert she new he was right not right now all she wanted to do was mourn the lose fo her home,parent's,sister,and friend so she stad qruit **

**and looked out the window.**

**goku sighed he new it whodent be easy to make the girl come out her shell so he just continued talking he told her about all his adventer's,his friends,family he told her about the place he lived were she was going to live.**

**he told her every thing "-and don't mind vageta he's just grumpy ok." he looked at her agin and saw a small smail on her smailed ya she'll come around it'll just take alittle time. **

**-time skip-**

**momo watched as they took her stuff one by one out the plane`mister goku said he had strang looking friend but a miget,a guy with three eyes,and the green giant wasent what i was ecspecting' thought a mildly confused momo"hey kid"shouted a man that must have been that vageta guy goku was talking about,"mu"**(AN:momo's will just say'mu'untell she's comftable unaf to talk.) **momo said "hn what do you want to do with this"he hald up a small preisent momo took it the next thig she now everyone was around her to see what was in it. she silently open it "**_**gasp**_**"in side was the most lovly lockit she has ever seen**

**it was white gold with a gold lining it had raindow dimon's a silver chin and in the middle it said my memories "oh my it's so beautiful" chi chi said as she whiched for it.**

**momo qickly shut the case and glared darkly at her.**

**"ok how about we take a brake and have some lunch"goku said qrickly chring to calm the looked at him and noded and walked inside **

**-time skip-**

**one year later**

**momo taped away at her laptop as she sarched for the people that shatered her famliy in two. so far she only found three but soon she'll find them all it just took time but for now.**

**she smirked it seemed that the three she found lived right here in west city she closed her laptap after saving all her info and walked to her closet she pulled out some black pant's a black skin tight shirt and black combat boot's.**

**she walked to her dresser and grabed a mask she went in the bathroom and put on a brown wig with green contac's **

**it was pass 12:00 when she finshed walked to a sertend part of her wall and nocked on it twice before it opened up she reached in and grabed a holister and gun reaching back in she pulled out two sword's one was black with a golden dragon that waped around it the other one was white with a silver dragon going around it **

**she put both in her belt and walked silently to the window and jumped out and raced off into the night but she fell to notice the consernd brown/black eye's watching folowed after her all the time wondering what she was up to.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**momo quritly made her way around the buliding as she search for her first victom. she came to a door and opened it there sleeping was her target she smirked and walked up to the bed she then tied his hand's and feet together she then wrok him with a sharp slap to his face.**

**wich wrok him up right away"what tha fuc- who the hell are you"he yelled the silver hiared male mo****mo just smirked and said"inuyasha tashiro you killed my and my friend's parent's you have two min's to tell me why i shoulded not slit your throt"she said happy to see the fear in his eyes.**

**"look it was just a job I..I had to do it ok beside's im not the only one that did it"he said in a heary **

**"i now your the first one on my list now...proper to go to the after life you bastered"as she siad it she rasied one of her sword's over her head and brot it down. blood spatered all over the place momo just stared at the died man before her before truning and stoping in her track's standing there was goku.**

**"Why are you here"she said with no emotion as goku looked at her in pure shock on his face**

**"m..momo wh..what have y..you done" goku said coming out of his shock state **

**"you did't answer my qusten"momo said agin goku just stud there momo just rold her eyes at him before walking past him and out the room "I would leave now I have booms regide around here set to go off soon so come on"she said making her way out the door.**

**Once outside and a safe distince away from the house Momo took a small controler from her pocket she pressed the butten mills away you could see the ecsplozin as the home of inuyasha toshiro went up in flame's geting rid of all evadinc of her being there.**

**After telling goku her reason's he let her take care of her next two togets before retruning home.**

**-Time skip-**

**5 years later**

**Momo had made a name for her self as a strong fighter and blader and was kicking Mingming's ass at being the next big thing in the music world she was happier then she thought she would be with out her sister and friend and knew that nothing could replace them but all so knew that they would meet agin she just had to wait thats all.**

**-now two years later-**

Thats her story for now latly she's been having a feeling that some thing was going to happen not now but soon she just hop's every body's ready when it dose.

"Hay Momo-chan whats wong you've been like that for awayl"said a very woird goten as he and trunks stoped there fight to check on there friend.

snaping out of her museing to turn her atinchin to the two worid boys in frount fo her"nothing just lost in thought that's all hay is there eney cake left im stoved"as she siad this the grabed the last pice of cake be for eating it all in frount of the devstated looking boy's.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooo....."both boys yelled in desper as Momo eat the thing that they were just fighting over.

the eghtteen year old girl looked at them with a blak look before stating that it was her cake in the first place so she had all the right in the world to eat it.

Goku watched every thing with a small smiall on his face over time he came to see the young girl as a daghrter even after che che and him split up some years ago she was right there helping take care of them hell if th girl was a cople o year's older and they meet under defreant socumstanes then he'd marry her but this is how it was and for that his happy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**There you have it Momo's life with the zfighters next time Kagome and Tala meet agin and another worled tornument well Momo enter are not turn in next time for another chapter of white snow and black fire. **


	3. together again

**White****Snow black fire**

**Chapter 3: Together again **

**Me: hi people its Miko here sorry for the long update things are kinda slow right now writer's block and stuff but I'm back with something new to start of the year.**

**Inuyasha: feh she's just too lazy to get off her but and write.**

**Tala: shut it you baka no one asked you.**

**Inuyasha: whatever pretty boy I'll say what I want.**

**Kagome: don't you talk to Tala that way Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: what you're taking his side.**

**Kagome: yes now SIT.**

**Tala: take that half breed.**

**Me: let's just get this over with Momo.**

**Momo: Miko does not own Inuyasha, beyblade, BBZ, are YYH **

Kag's POV

Kagome sigh in anger looking down at the piece of paper. "it around here I know it" she grumbled looking around again she noticed a guy with brown hair with hug round glasses on his face his clothes we well kind of geeky and he looked in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hay you." She yelled running after him

Kenny's POV

I was so late _'Tyson's going to kill me'_ I thought in horror as I ran as fast as I could "hay you." I heard and stopped looking around noticing the most beautiful girl ever running up to me.

"y y yes" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering.

"I was wondering if you know where I can find Tala Valkov" she asked me sweetly. That got me and looked at her suspiciously "why do you want to know miss…"she blinked before looking sheepishly at me "oh sorry Kagome. Higurashi Kagome".

"I'm Kenny its very nice to meet you Kagome tell me why are you looking for Tala" she blushed cutely and smiled and said

"His my fiancée"

**(With Momo and the z fighters)**

Momo was cooking a meal big anoth to feed three army's and then some the whole group was coming over for dinner and everything needed to be done and ready putting the finishing touches on the cake she set it aside and grabbed her sword's and started practicing.

After a fu hours Momo finished she went into the house and took a quick shower. Putting her hair in to pigtails walking into her closet she pick out a snow white sundress with red flowers on the hem and a red ribbon that wrapped just under her breast and a pair of white flats with red ribbons on them.

She looked in the mirror and put on some clear lip-gloss along with the last gift from her parents on walking to the dining room she set the table and waited for the guys to come home.

Hearing a knock on the door she got up and answered it "it's about damn time you guys got here you kn-WHAT THERE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

**(With Tala)**

Tala frowned Kenny was late it wasn't like the little nerd to be so late Tyson was going crazy with worry for his long time friend so was Hilary and everyone else was worrying too so was he tell the door opened and closed and a voices say "sorry I'm late guys I ran into someone an-" "Kenny you idiot you know how worried we've been and who's that" at that I looked up and standing there was-no it couldn't be its…her

"K K Kagome" I whispered quietly she looked up at me and I swear there was tears in her eyes "it's been awhile Tala" I didn't think I scooped her up and kissed her in front of everyone all those years of waiting it was finally over he had his Kagome.

Me: hi everyone sorry its so short and it took so long I hope you like it next chapter you'll find out what's got Momo so worked up and the beyblade breakers reaction to Kagome and I need your help Momo needs a bit beast and blade colors so I'm letting you guys vote on it.

Wolf like her sister

Tiger

Dragon

Something that lives in water

Are other that's were you put what you want it to be

Now colors

Black red

Pink black

Silver gold

Other put what you want the colors to be

That's all for now TTFN R&R


	4. Charter 4 meetings and ass kicking

**White Snow Black Fire**

**chapter 4: meetings and ass kicking**

**Me: Hi everyone its me again your loving sweet Miko-chan here to spread joy with my writing**

**Trunks: isn't she just cute**

**Goten: yep **

**Inuyasha: are you guys blind! besides your not sweet you had Momo kill me**

**Goten and Trunks: *kicks Inuyasha butt* **

**Momo: Miko dose not own Inuyasha Beyblade BBZ or YYH but she owns me **

**With Momo**

Momo twitched and stared at the four males before her manly the short one "Hiei what are you doing at my house with a loud mouth an ugly giant and a red headed pretty boy" she stared at the spiky haired wide red eyed demon that was starring at her in shock while the red head and the ugly giant held back the loud mouth.

"Momo what are you doing here I haven't seen you in ten years since your parents died" he glared looking her over he had to say she grew up nice her pink hair was longer almost to her ankles her body filled out in all the right places she may be shorter then him but her legs went on for miles "its good to see you again.." he wasn't ready for the punch to the face are hearing the pained grunts from his team mates and everything going black.

**With Tala and Kagome**

Tala pulled away from Kagome crying and smiling at the same time "i missed you so much Kag" he hugged her tighter as she cried harder at hearing her nickname from his lips everyone in the room stared on in shocked silents as the two kissed and hugged and Tala acted untala like with a girl no one but he knew.

Tala pulled all the way away from Kagome and looked into her deep blue eyes" how did you find me" Kagome grinned.

"its not hard when your all over the TV Tala" she jumped as someone cleared there throat and they both turned to the forgotten group of people.

"umm who is this Tala" Kai asked as everyone agreed Tala smiles softly shocking everyone more "shes my wife"

**With Momo**

Hiei woke up tied to a chair Momo was standing a few feet away looking at him blankly some men sitting at a table eating behind her "hello Hiei you woke just in time for dinner and to tell me why you are here and how you found me" he growled looking up at her "we're here because one of them killed Inuyasha Toshiro,Kikyo Toshiro, Naraku Asakura, And kagura Asakura they where all killed the same way by the same person their ghost say it was by a girl but her looks change every time but the one thing in com en is she said they killed her parents"

he blinked when Momo and the men started laughing but it was more bitter then anything he ever heard "well look no father my little fire demon your looking at her and they did kill my mother and father humans that had nothing to do with them they where paid and every time a asked them the same thing why and they say '_it was just a job' _every time" she growled circling them twisting a knife "now that you know go and never come back and tell that diaper wearing prince that his father wont be happy with him messing with the people that saved this world more then one time from evil now get out!" she picked them all up by herself and threw them out of the house in a heap and slammed the door.

**Back with Tala and Kagome**

"_**WHAT"**_ everyone looked at them in shock. Tala smirked " well not married yet but I plan too now that I have her back." He kissed the top of Kagome's head a soft smile on his lips.

Kagome blushed softly and smiled also " Now all we have to do his find Momo im not getting married with out her by my side" Kagome said.

Tala smirked a glint entering his eyes " Ahhh Momo I still remember the time she need that guy in the nuts for calling her a kittypostawhore" (AN: lol my friend really calls me that) both of them started to laugh at the memory.

**Flash back**

_Kagome,Momo,and Tala where at school on the playground Momo was going through a cat girl faze and was dressed in a pair of black fitting shirts that had a long cat tail that was electronic so it twiched she was wearing a white baby tee that said cats rule in black glitter letters her hair was down as always and she had a pair of cat ears on her head like the tail they where also electronic._

"_Hey Cutie want go on a date" the three looked up to see a slightly older boy smirking at Momo looking everywhere but her face for even at that age both her and Kagome where slightly over developed._

"_Why would I want to date you pig" Momo hissed out turning her back on him. The boy growled and grabed her shoulder spining her around._

"_Listen here you **Kittyprostawhore** you have a **rare** chance to date a older good looking guy so you bett-" he was cut off as Momo landed a swift kick to his groin._

"_NO you listen to **ME** I have no desire to go anywhere with you and if you ever call me a kittyprostawhore again i'll do much more then just kick you in the nuts" with that all three of them walked away Kagome and Tala laughing their asses off._

**End flash back**

Everyone was laughing at the story as Tala finished telling it. "That haha was the most hahahah funnyest thing I ever heard ahahahah" Max laughed out loud clutching his stomach as tears ran down his face from laughing so hard.

That night everyone got to Know the newest member of the team. Kagome and Hilary Hit it off and became fast friends in no time much to the horror of Tyson who learned that Kagome was just as short tempered as Hilary was the only one who dident get along with was the ever spoiled brat Mingming.

**Momo: thats all**** for chapter 4 tone in next time as for the poles**

dragon:1

wolf(like her sister):2

tiger

panther

lion

something fish like

other(you know what ever you think fits her)

**As for the colors**

Black red

Pink black:1

Silver gold

Other put what you want the colors to be:2

**keep voting and thanks to all that reviewed. R&R**


End file.
